We Are Young
by MischiefManaged97
Summary: Lily decides that if she doesn't do something soon, she'll explode. So, she and her friends set off to stop their boredom.


_Toni-i-i-ight, we are young. So let's set the world on fire, we can burn brighter, than the sun. –We Are Young (Glee Cast Version)_

Lily Evans glanced around at the circle of people surrounding her and smiled serenely. Sirius Black threw his head back in howls of laughter at a joke Remus Lupin had just told. James Potter wrapped his arms around her as she watched Alice Prewett and Frank Longbottom engaged in an intense game of Gobstones. Lily relaxed into his embrace and sighed happily. "I love you, James." "I love you too, Lilyflower." "I can't believe it's almost over. Seven years come and gone in the blink of an eye." James nodded and frowned when she pulled out of his grip. "We need to do something crazy or I'll explode," Lily announced, her emerald eyes dancing in the firelight. Sirius and Remus looked up in interest. "Well, we can't have that happen, so what do you suggest?" Alice questioned, eyes never leaving the game. "Let's go to Hogsmeade," Lily suggested. "A most excellent idea, sugar," Sirius spoke up, grinning mischievously. Everyone else agreed, and so the six seventh-years set off in the dark of the night.

"This was a brill idea, sugar," Sirius said, chugging his Firewhiskey. "Thanks, Siri," Lily responded. "By the way, why do you call me sugar?" "Because your favorite sweet is Sugar Quills, and you're actually pretty sweet," answered the dark-haired boy, blushing slightly. "Aww," the girls cooed. James punched his best friend in the shoulder. "Going soft on us, eh Pads?" "Oi!" Sirius barked. "Lay off him, James," Lily admonished him. "Sorry, Lily," James spoke automatically, used to things like this. Rosemerta came over with another round (was it their fifth? Sixth? Lily decided she didn't care anymore) and everyone cheered. Grabbing a shot glass, Remus silenced the table. "I propose a toast. To Lily, for finally saying yes and changing James… and the rest of us Marauders forever," he said, ignoring James flipping him off. "To Hogwarts!" "To Minnie!" "To booze!" "To the future." This last one came quietly from Lily, sobering the whole table a bit. "Damn, Flower, you really know how to change a mood," Sirius commented, earning a smack to the back of the head from Alice.

"No, she's right," James said thoughtfully. "Next week is graduation and then, it's over. Hogwarts, pranking, everything. Down the drain, completely pointless." "As long as we're all friends, Hogwarts will never end," Frank said. Everyone tossed back their final drink of the night and staggered up onto their feet. Lily was exhausted as it was about three in the morning, and was having trouble keeping her eyes open. James, seeing this, picked up his redheaded girlfriend and cradled her bridal-style. She unconsciously curled into him and the messy-haired boy smiled. "C'mon guys, let's go home."

As the Gryffindors strolled into the Heads' common room, Alice grabbed Frank by the tie and dragged him down onto the couch with her to sleep. "Well, I suppose those two are comfortable. I get James' room!" Remus shouted sprinting up the stairs. Sirius stood frozen for a second and then "Hey!" Racing up the stairs to try and steal the bed from the werewolf, Sirius bellowed, "Night, you crazy lovebirds!"

James chuckled and shook his head. He walked up the stairs with Lily still in his arms. James entered his girlfriend's room and lovingly placed her on the bed. Stretching, he turned to walk away, when he heard "James?" "Yeah, Lily?" "Stay with me." It wasn't a question, it was a command. "Smirking, James climbed under the covers and snuggled his girlfriend as closely as possible. "I love you so much Lily. You keep me going." "I love you too, James. More than you can imagine." And with that, Lily's breathing evened out, showing she was asleep. Fingering a velvet box in his pocket, James smiled with a new determination, said "Tomorrow, I ask her," and fell asleep alongside his girlfriend.

_So if by the time the bar closes and you feel like falling down, I'll carry you home tonight... –We Are Young (Glee Cast Version)_

**A/N: Review if you liked and only flame with a reason. Please review if you're going to favorite this story**


End file.
